


Neboj se smrťáka

by AdaCordella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Songfic, snarry
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaCordella/pseuds/AdaCordella
Summary: Tři roky stará, "návratová" songfikce, která se stala prvním snarry počinem po skoro pěti letech tvůrčí pauzy. Inspiroval mě Gus Black a jeho píseň Don't Fear The Reaper.





	Neboj se smrťáka

Přistoupil jsem blíž a zadíval se mu do tváře, rukou odrhnul pramen mastných vlasů. Chytil jsem ho za krkem a majetnicky políbil. Ztuhnul v ramenou. Stále ještě býval nedůvěřivý, kdykoliv se ho dotknu první, jako by očekával nějaký podraz. Všechno se to teprve učil, jako já zacházet s ním. Nepouštěl jsem ho. Moje ruce konejšily a zároveň podmaňovaly. Udávaly zcela jednoznačný příkaz, na který podvědomě odpovídal celým svým tělem. Zatlačil jsem ho k posteli, na kterou pod vahou mého těla klesnul. Než se mně znovu dotkl, pokaždé zaváhal, zatímco já se nemohl nabažit každého dalšího polibku. Kostnatými koleny mě držel při sobě. Stupňoval mé vzrušení, které přejímal a učinil svým vlastním.  
Nadzdvihl jsem se do kleku a začal nedočkavě rozepínat kalhoty. Jeho obratné ruce přišly včas. Nahradily mé třesoucí se prsty a ukájely bolavé místo. Jakmile sklonil hlavu a objal mne vlhkými ústy, mocně jsem zalapal po dechu. Přidržoval jsem mu vlasy, které jsem bezděčně urovnával podél uší, a jemně ho tlačil proti sobě. Chtěl jsem víc, ale zdráhal jsem se udělat cokoliv, co by považoval za neslušné nebo vyloženě hrubé. Mezi stisknutými zuby mi už tak utíkaly marné kletby.  
Severus Snape se svou prací nikdy nespěchal...  
Klečel nade mnou, šlachovitýma rukama se pokoušel udržet rovnováhu a zároveň kontrolovat rychlost mých přírazů. Neusnadňoval jsem mu to. Vrážel jsem se do něj s rytířskou dobyvačností a sledoval, jak se mračil a chlípně ušklíbal zároveň. Mezi jednotlivými pohyby se sklonil a vroucně mně políbil. Vyměnili jsme si krátký pohled. V tmavých očích neřestně zajiskřilo. Podmanivě zamručel a mělo to přesně takový důsledek, v jaký zjevně doufal. Zabral jsem silou. Odvděčil se mi tichým úsměškem, který se někde v polovině změnil v hluboké zasténání.  
"Och, můj bože..." vydechl úlevně, vystihl tím každou moji myšlenku.  
Přemožen touhou se zhroutil na lokty, paži mi protáhl pod hlavou a křečovitě se zachytil mého ramene. Ocitl jsem se v těsném objetí, obklopen množstvím vůní, kterými nasákl jako houba po dešti. Odér lektvarových výparů a lákavá směs bylin mě nakonec omámila natolik, že jsem zpomalil. Vedl mně jako osedlaného koně a přitom samou bezmocností kroutil prostěradlo pod námi. Zamlčenými prosbami a vzdychy žádal víc. Dokud se celý nenapnul, jak to na něj přišlo. Pokusil se ovládnout a prodloužit naši hru. Pevně jsem ho přidržel na sobě, aby neuhnul, a naposledy do něj nesmlouvavě zajel. Zapřel se proti mně a udělal se. Sevřel jsem ho oběma rukama a přitáhnul zpátky do náruče, kde jsem ho uklidňoval dalšími polibky. Oba zpocení a ulepení prožitou rozkoší.  
Chvíli jsme odpočívali, než jsem se vyhoupnul nad ním. Bral jsem si ho zezadu, hezky přitlačeného do postele, kde se většina nečistot vytratila. Svíral jsem mu zápěstí a šeptal cosi o tom, jak nádherný je a jak moc, zoufale moc ho chci, jen aby vydržel. A on sotva potlačoval nářek. Nakonec se udělal znovu, i když méně výbušněji než předtím, ale co nezvládl on, dohnal jsem já.  
Odtáhl jsem se a dopomohl si rukou. S hlasovým projevem jsem se nijak nerozpakoval. Dával jsem mu všechno, celou svou lásku i sebe samého. Pokropil jsem mu záda a zhroutil se vedle. Sotva jsem popadal dech, ale nemohl jsem dovolit, aby si přišel osamělý. Vztáhl jsem k němu ruku a odhrnul mastné vlasy z čela.  
Zadíval se na mně tmavýma, podmanivýma očima, které obestíral vějíř vrásek. Pozdvihnutím koutku mi vyčerpaně oplatil úsměv.  
Nemluvili jsme. Tedy většinou. Zjistil jsem totiž, že se mi o některých věcech nemluvilo snadno. Bylo zkrátka mnohem jednoduší zvednout hlavu a otevřít mysl, nechat Snapea, aby si to všechno přečetl sám. Vyvodil důsledek. Zareagoval. A čím méně jsem zastíral, tím intenzivnější prolnutí našich myslí jsem zažil. Upokojoval mně, navzdory skutečnosti, jak nepatřičně to v souladu s minulostí mohlo znít. Když hledíte smrti do tváře, zjistíte brzy, že na mnoha z vašich přesvědčení a důvodech vůbec nezáleží.  
Snape měl pravdu, byl jsem jako otevřená kniha, ale poprvé v tom začínám spatřovat svou výhodu.


End file.
